<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickly sweet honey by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247628">Sickly sweet honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sickly sweet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Bees, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Crying, Fist Fights, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Character Death, Protective Dream, Protective Tommyinnit, Regret, Tubbo as the traitor, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's fingers drag over the chest, he hears Eret unbuckle his own, Fundy shuffling to his, Wilbur opening one. </p>
<p>"Its empty." He says, confusion thick in his voice. Eret hurries to open his chest.</p>
<p>"Tubbo?" Eret questions softly.</p>
<p>A beat.</p>
<p>"Im sorry." Tubbo's voice shakes.</p>
<p>"Tubbo?" Wilbur turns.</p>
<p>Tommy's eyes narrow, something heavy fills him. He turns as well to look at his friend.</p>
<p>"Down with the revolution." Tubbo whispers, thick tears springing to his eyes.</p>
<p>...𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In which Tubbo betrays L'manburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sickly sweet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2234550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stab my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, Tubbo has a secret weapon.</p><p>Tommy really, really hopes its something actually good, not like.. a fish or something. Or a fishing rod. Or a boat.</p><p>"This is the final control room." Tubbo hums, leading them into the small room filled with chests.</p><p>Tommy walks up to the chest with his name on it, his fingers drag over the chest, he hears Eret unbuckle his own, Fundy shuffling to his, Wilbur opening one. </p><p>"Its empty." He says, confusion thick in his voice. Eret hurries to open his chest.</p><p>"Tubbo?" Eret questions softly.</p><p>A beat.</p><p>"Im sorry." Tubbo's voice shakes, cutting through the silence. Fundy makes a soft, worried sound in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Tubbo?" Wilbur turns.</p><p>Tommy's eyes narrow, something heavy fills him. He turns as well to look at his friend.</p><p>"Down with the revolution." Tubbo whispers, thick tears springing to his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>...what?</em>
</p><p>His shaking hand hovers over a button.</p><p>Wilbur takes a step forward. Tommy's brain goes quiet.</p><p>"It was never meant to be." The button is pressed, and Dream, George, Sapnap and Punz burst in, swinging enchanted swords.</p><p>Screams breakout, Wilbur calling <em>"OUT, OUT, OUT!" </em></p><p>Tommy barely dodges George's sword.</p><p>Tubbo scrambles away, almost, he takes a hit meant for Fundy and yelps, a sickening pleased yet horrified feeling blooms in Tommy's stomach. "Sorry!" Sapnap calls over his shoulder at Tubbo's retreating form, going for a hole in the wall, and charges at Fundy again.</p><p>Tommy hisses George's sword crashes against his arm, dammit, he got distracted. He kicks George's armored chest and backs off, Eret grabs his arm and pulls him out of the way of another swing.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Dream stabbing Wilbur in the hip.</p><p>His mind, again, goes blank.</p><p>Fundy slams into Dream hard, knocking the man away from Wilbur and tugging their leaders arm over his shoulders. "Come on!" He shouts, tugging Will along as he runs out of the room, away from Sapnap and now Dream.</p><p>Eret tugs Tommy slightly to get him moving, and together they burst out of the final control room, making a run for it.</p><p>He hears Dream and his goons crying out in victory.</p><p>He doesn't hear Tubbo's voice.</p><p>-</p><p>Wilbur thinks he's in shock. </p><p>Tubbo was a traitor. Tubbo.. Tubbo betrayed them. </p><p>Little Tubbo who loved bee's and hanging out with Tommy, who was so sweet to them and only wanted to the best for everyone. Who reminded Wilbur so much of himself.</p><p>He barely feels Eret patching him up. It was a painful wound, although thankfully not fatal, and yet he.. didn't feel it. </p><p>His gaze flickers to Tommy, sitting someways away. His head is hung low. Wilbur.. Wilbur can't truly imagine how the boy must be feeling.</p><p>He was betrayed by his best friend.</p><p>Wilbur shudders. He needs to talk to Dream.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo gazes with half lidded eyes at L'manburg, yearning to be there, to be home, with Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, and Eret. But he cant go back, he made a decision and now he won't be allowed back into their lives, he won't be accepted with open arms and merciful forgiveness.</p><p>Dream shifts next to him.</p><p>He mulls over the words in his head, Wilbur's heartbroken <em>"how could you?"</em> as Fundy pulled him away, Tommy's retreating, <em>"YOU FUCKED UP, TUBBO!"</em></p><p>He shudders.</p><p>Fundy's hurt look, Eret's of utter disbelief.</p><p>He was just trying to do what was best in the long run.</p><p>Dream moves again.</p><p>"I can practically hear you thinking." He says, head tilting in Tubbo's direction. "Dont worry kid, you're on the right side of history."</p><p>Tubbo isn't so sure about that.</p><p>-</p><p>"You cant even <em>walk</em> properly Will!" Tommy throws his arms out, wincing a bit at the movement. Wilbur stares up at him unblinking, already set on what he decided to do.</p><p>Truly, Fundy knew there wasn't much point in arguing with the man but.. Tommy had a point, walking would bring Wilbur pain, and none of them wanted that. It was best for him to rest and heal.</p><p>"He's right Will." Eret sighs, pulling of his sunglasses and rubbing his eyes. "You're in no shape to chase Dream around to try and reason with him."</p><p>"We don't have much of a choice here." Wilbur hisses, forcing himself up to stand despite Tommy's angry protests. "We can't sit here and wait around for Dream to attack us again. He's already taken <em>too much."</em></p><p>A heavy silence falls over them.</p><p>"Let me go with you." Fundy tries, stepping closer to gently set his hand on their leaders shoulder.</p><p>"No." Wilbur sighs, stepping back, heavily favoring his right side. "Im going to meet him alone."</p><p>-</p><p>Dream clicks his tongue softly, staring at the worn out leader of L'Manburg. Wilbur was a smart man, Dream knew, and Dream also knew the man was out of options, which is why he came out alone, attempting to reason with him.</p><p>Dream listens to him mindlessly, aware that George, Sapnap, Punz, and even Tubbo are higher up the hill out of sight.</p><p>"We've both suffered great loses." Wilbur sighs, voice heavy. "My side.. a little more, but we've both suffered."</p><p>Dream's mouth twitches, he opens it to speak and-</p><p>"Gentlemen."</p><p>Tommy. The boy is coming up the hill.</p><p>Dream sighs.</p><p>Wilbur stiffens, whirling around with a wince to face the boy. "Tommy." He hisses, "leave."</p><p>"But- Wil-" </p><p>"Tommy." His voice is hard, its a no nonsense tone, urging Tommy not to argue.</p><p>But of course, Tommy doesn't listen.</p><p>"No, Wilbur-"</p><p>"Tommy, you are dismissed."</p><p>"No- <em>you son ofa bitch, listen-"</em></p><p><em>"You. Are. Dismised."</em> Wilbur barks, Tommy shrinks back. "Go. <em>Please."</em></p><p>Tommy gives a quick, jerky nods and turns back with his tail tucked between his legs.</p><p>"Sorry." Wilbur sighs as he turns back towards Dream. "Listen, I'm here to negotiate."</p><p>Dream tilts his head, amd unspoken 'go on'</p><p>"We don't wish for this war." Wilbur mumbles, running his hand through his curly hair. "We don't wish for bloodshed or violence, we just want our freedom."</p><p>Dream allows a beat of silence.</p><p>"You wanna know what i want?"</p><p>Wilbur hesitates. "What do you want, Dream?"</p><p>Dream smiles, something he knows the other man can't see behind the mask. "White flags." He purrs, leaning close. "I want white flags up inside your land."</p><p>Wilbur recoils slightly. "Then it seems we're at an impass."</p><p>-</p><p>"Stand back boys." Wilbur tells them, voice tense. "Dont let this hit you."</p><p>Eret steps back, but he's barley paying attention to the piece of tnt being rolled about in George's hand, no, his gaze is fixed on Tubbo standing next to him.</p><p>The boys gaze is downcast, and a quick glance at Tommy confirms that he's staring as well.</p><p>Sympathy and anger fills him.</p><p>Dream nudges George, and the tnt is placed firmly in Tubbo's hand. The boy stiffens, shooting them both a wide eyed glance.</p><p>Dream nods, and points to the ground ahead of them, where the members of L'manburg had just been standing.</p><p>Eret sucks in a sharp breath as Tubbo lights the tnt, he holds it when Tubbo throws it down.</p><p>It explodes, and screams ring out as it reveals the possibly hundreds of other explosives hidden under the ground.</p><p>They throw them off their feet, into the water as the explosions rage on.</p><p>Eret drags himself to the surface, gasping like a fish, desperate for air. </p><p>He hears the explosions going off, barely, his ears are ringing far too loud.</p><p>A hand grabs his arm, hauls him out of the water, distantly he thinks Tommy might be shouting.</p><p>Eret recognizes the person holding him as Fundy, who quickly maneuvers him to where Tommy and Wilbur are standing. </p><p>Tommy urges them to swim down a hole, accompanied by quick, panicky movements.</p><p>They do it.</p><p>Eret gasps for breath, nearly falling over as his feet his solid ground, Fundy right behind him. He stumbles in a little, allowing room for Wilbur and Tommy.</p><p>Wilbur comes out hacking and coughing with Tommy at his heels, who immediately latches onto the older man's arm and helps him to sit down on a chest.</p><p>"Well." He says, voice trembling, eyes wet with unshed tears. <em>"any last words?"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiiii!! Please comment! I'd like to know your thoughts, I spent a decent amount of time on this!!!!! Ily u guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of explosions ring in the air, dirt and debris flying in ever direction.</p><p>...</p><p>It used to be peaceful.</p><p>"How do you know we're on the right side of history?" Tubbo whispers, watching L'manburg fall before him, because of something he did.</p><p>Dreams makes a non commital humming sound in the back of his throat. "Because we're the winning side, Tubbo. How can we be the wrong side if we're the only one left?"</p><p>Tubbo stares at the tattered remains of his former home, and something sick and uncomfortable fills him at the way Dream said that.</p><p>"Are.. are you going to kill them?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Maybe means <em>yes.</em></p><p>Tubbo wraps his arms around himself and tries not to cry.</p><p>-</p><p>With shaky hands Tommy inserts the disc into the jukebox, letting the melody of Cat fill their small bunker.</p><p>They're soaked and miserable, their home is gone, their stuff is gone, and so is their friend.</p><p>Tommy really wants to cry.</p><p>It feels wrong, not having Tubbo by his side.</p><p>Tubbo who's always been there, Tubbo who helped them build L'Manburg up from the ground.</p><p>"What.. what do we do now?" Eret asks, leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around himself.</p><p>Tommy instinctively looks at Wilbur, still sat atop of a chest, looking more tired than he ever has before. Tommy may be the leader of the actual army, he's supposed to figure out their moves combat wise, but Will is the leader of L'Manburg in its entirety.</p><p>Wilbur only seems to look more tired under their gaze, his eyes slip close.</p><p>"I.. we surrender." He says, sounding much older than he is.</p><p>Tommy jolts, panic sinking its ugly claws in his heart. If they surender it will have all been for nothing. Tubbo betraying them, losing their stuff, losing L'Manburg, almost dying on many occasions, all for absolutely <em>nothing.</em></p><p>"We cant!" Fundy cries, "what about what we just told them? Independence or death! Are we just taking that back now that we're in a spot of trouble?"</p><p>"This isn't just a spot." Wilbur mummers. "We're truly facing death here Fundy, we have nothing to get us out of this. Dream and his men are waiting for us to reappear so they can slaughter us."</p><p>"I got us into this war, and I'm not allowing you all to die under my watch." His eyed flicker open, gaze bouncing between each of them. "Please, just let this happen."</p><p>Tommy's far too close to crying for his liking.</p><p>He steps closer to Will. "Are you sure this is the only way?" He asks, voice light and wavering, tears threatening to fall. Wilbur looks rather close to crying himself.</p><p>He forces himself off the chest and wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him close. "I'm sorry." He whispers and Tommy is reminded of Tubbo saying that quietly before his betrayal.</p><p>Tommt burst into tears.</p><p>Eret and Fundy join the hug, worming their way into it, under wrapping arms around the both of them and pulling them close.</p><p>Together, they all cry.</p><p>-</p><p>Sapnap sits with his back towards the sun, basking in the glow and the warmth. Dream and George stand a ways away, bickering like an old married couple, which is why Sapnap stays away for the time being. He loves them both, but their fighting can really get on his nerves. Although, he does suppose any of them could say that.</p><p>Tubbo sits next to him, knees pulled up to his chest and his chin set atop them, gazing distantly at absolutely nothing.</p><p>Sapnap's head tilts.</p><p>After a long drawn out moment of silence, Tubbo speaks.</p><p>"Why do we have to take their freedom?" He asks, voice wet with unshed tears. "Why cant we just give them it. Why.. why do we have to fight them? Why do we take so much?"</p><p>Sapnap tilts his head more, eyes narrowing at the young boy. "I do it for Dream, because he's.. he's my friend and he asked me to help. And fighting is cool, so is setting all your shit on fire."</p><p>Tubbo winces.</p><p>"And i mean.. why does Wilbur have to claim Dream's land as his own? Especially after being invited in." Sapnap hisses. "Thats fuckin <em>rude,</em> don't you think? Or, no, you don't, because you're <em>Tubbo,</em> and you just go along with whatever the hell Tommy and Wilbur tell you to. It's like you don't even have thoughts of your own, you're just their <em>dog."</em></p><p>Tubbo whips around to face him, eyes wide. Sapnap bares his teeth and continues.</p><p>"You three fucked up the peace we had. Its <em>your </em>guys' faults." He reaches out and snags Tubbo's collar, pulling him close. </p><p>"But i suppose our reasons differ for each person." He growls in Tubbo's face. "So, let me ask you this friend, what is <em>your </em>reason?"</p><p>Tubbo shrinks in on himself, light tremors running through his body. "<em>I- I-"</em></p><p>"How do we know you aren't a spy? How do I know I shouldn't strike you dont right here right now?"</p><p>Tubbo squeezes his eyes shut, a small, pitiful whine escaping him. "I wont betray you." He whisperes. "I have no where else to go. I'm sorry."</p><p>Sapnap's grip tightens. "How can I believe you?"</p><p>"I don't know." He whimpers. "I dont know. I'm sorry. <em>Please. Im sorry."</em></p><p>Sapnap's lip curls, and he lets go of Tubbo and shoves him hard enough to knock him onto his back, satisfied that he's too scared and meek to act against them. <em>"you better fuckin be."</em></p><p>-</p><p>The atmosphere is tense when they walk up to surender themselves to Dream.</p><p>Dream stands in the middle with George at his left and Sapnap at his right. Tubbo stands next to Sapnap, looking absolutely.. horrified. And Punz stands a little ways away, sharpening his sword.</p><p>Looking at Tubbo, Tommy feels rage fill him.</p><p>Tubbo hurt and betrayed them, and then he blew up L'Manburg. </p><p>Before he even really realizes it, he's tackled Tubbo to the ground.</p><p>"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He roars, pulling back his fist and punching Tubbo straight in his face, tears springing to his eyes.</p><p>He had never been able to imagine himself in this position.</p><p>"Fuck you." He hisses, driving his fist into the other boys tender face over and over again. "Fuck you, you- you lying snake, I can't believe you did this too us you-" </p><p>He's crying in earnest now, soft hiccups leaving his lips as he trembles.</p><p>Tubbo doesn't fight back, doesn't do anything, Tommy thinks he might be crying too. </p><p>"-Ommy!-" Someone grabs ahold of his arm and pulls, and he allows it, allowing whoever it is to pull him off of Tubbo, who remains on the ground.</p><p>"Tommy." Wilbur breaths. Ah, so it was him. They walk back to Eret and Fundy together, both men wearing similar expressions of shock. Tommy goes to rub the tears off his face when he sees the blood on his hands. He shudders.</p><p>Satisfaction and horror fill him.</p><p>Wilbur sighs and gently wipes the tears off his face with his thumbs. "You mustn't let your emotions get the better of you Tommy." He whispers, and the boy gives a jerky nod in response.</p><p>They both turn to face Dream again, who is watching in what Tommy assumes to be amusement, its hard to tell with the mask.</p><p>Tubbo is being helped away by George, back turned to them so Tommy can't see the damage he's done.</p><p>"Emotional aren't we?" Dream taunts, a smile clear in his voice. George passes Tubbo over to Punz and they both disappear into the trees.</p><p>Tommy bristles.</p><p>Wilbur holds a hand out in front of him. </p><p>"Dream." He starts, voice tense. "We.. we need to talk. We've fought well.. yes?"</p><p>Dreams head tilts. "You could say that."</p><p>"What do you mean you could say that-"</p><p>-</p><p>"Duell me, one on one, let's go." Tommy hisses, and commotion breaks out from L'Manburg's side.</p><p>Eret and Fundy we're obviously not supposed to speak, but they don't hesistate to protest against Tommy's proposition.</p><p>George watches from the side, careful and quiet, waiting for Dream's response.</p><p>Wilbur is desperately trying to talk Tommy out of it, but the boy stands firm in his decision, eyes not leaving Dream.</p><p>"Alright." The masked man purrs.</p><p>"Any conditions?" Tommy asks, lip curling.</p><p>"Hmm.. how about.. this, if you win you get freedom."</p><p>A sharp intake of breath from L'Manburg's inhabitants.</p><p>"And if I win, you don't, and I get Mollohi."</p><p>Tommy tenses, eyes narrowing, gaze flickering to Wilbur, expression crying out for advice. </p><p>Wilbur just looks away.</p><p>George feels pity fill him.</p><p>Everyone knows he won't be able to beat Dream, Tommy's rather good with a sword but not so much a bow. He'll be slaughtered.</p><p>George supposes he may be a.. sacrifice of sorts.</p><p>His gaze flickers to Sapnap, who's watching with sick fascination, eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Okay." Tommy mumbles, extending his arm. "Deal."</p><p>Dream shakes his hand, and with that, Tommy's fate is sealed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>at first i was gonna make sapnap nice and then I said 'no❤'</p><p>Thanks for all the comments!!! I wouldnt have been able to get this chapter done so soon without em!</p><p>Leave some more! Tell me your thoughts!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Watch me bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>stab my heart and watch me bleed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy's got himself in quite the rut." Sapnap says in a high sing songy tone as he skips into the room, Dream's hand clasped in his, and George's in Dream's other.</p><p>Tubbo stiffens slightly, turning to look at the three as Punz scowls, having been wiping the blood off the boys face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tommy challenged Dream to a duel." George sighs, obviously irritated with how things ended up turning out. "And, well, we all know what the results will be."</p><p>Tubbo thinks his heart is shattering.</p><p>If Tommy dies he.. he doesn't know what he'll do with myself. Everything he's done will have been for nothing.</p><p>The only reason he fucking left was to try and protect Tommy and the rest of them.</p><p>
  <em>God fucking damnit.</em>
</p><p>He thought if he left maybe they'd see the war was pointless, they'd feel discouraged and hurt and give up, so that Dream wouldn't have to hurt them anymore.</p><p>But it didn't work, if anything he probably just made it worse.</p><p>If he thinks about it anymore he might cry.</p><p>Punz grabs his chin and turns him back around to finish cleaning his face.</p><p>He barely notices the sting, mind focused on one and one thing only.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy is going to die.</em>
</p><p>Tubbo thinks he may burst into tears.</p><p>-</p><p>Eret watches Tommy quietly, they all do, unsure of what to say as the blond stares down at his still blood encrusted hands.</p><p>Tubbo's blood.</p><p>Tommy had beat the shit out of Tubbo and signed himself up for death.</p><p>No one knows what to do.</p><p>Tommy looks like he's going to start crying again.</p><p>"What do I do?" He asks, voice cracking as he turns to look up at them all, one by one.</p><p>Wilbur tenses.</p><p>"I dont know." He mumbles, not meeting Tommy's eyes. "I dont.. I don't know. You choose this Tommy."</p><p>Tommy withers.</p><p>"I know." He whispers. "I know I- I was upset."</p><p>"We know Tommy." Fundy mutters.</p><p>Eret hates this. He wishes.. he wishes something different had happened.</p><p>"There has to be something we can do." He says, looking between Fundy and Wilbur. "We cant just sit back and watch, we all know Dream is a better shot."</p><p>Tommy bites his lip, Wilbur stares at the ground.</p><p>"Im afraid there isnt. Tommy made a deal with Dream, we can't interfere. Its his choice."</p><p>Eret punches the wall.</p><p>"Its not fair." He hisses as Fundy grabs his arm. "I dont understand why it has to be this way. <em>It's not fair."</em></p><p>"Yeah." Fundy sighs, pulling him away from the wall. "Yeah."</p><p>-</p><p>The leave at Dawn. The sun starting to set, casting a beautiful glow throughout the land.</p><p>They walk in silence to their designated meeting place. Fundy is filled with dread.</p><p>Dream is already waiting when they get there.</p><p>"I dont have a bow." Tommy realizes with wide eyes. Fundy sighs.</p><p>He pulls out his bow with trembling hands. "Here, Tommy." He pushes it into the boys hand. "I dont agree with your decision, but I will support you on it."</p><p>Tommy exhales shakily, and pulls Fundy in for a quick, tight side hug.</p><p>"Hm.. to make it more fair I'll use a bow instead of my crossbow." Dream hums, although they all know it won't do much. "Tubbo, give me your bow."</p><p>The boy sucks in a small breath and jumps over the water onto the wooden bridge, pulling out his bow and handing it to Dream.</p><p>"Alright," he says, waving Tubbo away. "Are you ready?" His tone bored and irritated. </p><p>Tommy takes a deep breath. "Yes."</p><p>"Take your positions." Wilbur instructs, voice tight and professional, and they do, turning away from each other.</p><p>Wilbur counts begins to count up to ten, gazing off into the distance instead of looking at either of them. Fundy wishes he could do the same, but his eyes are glued to Tommy.</p><p>"Ten paces, fire."</p><p>Dream whirls around, pulling his bow back with practiced ease.</p><p>Tommy turns slower, clumsy with his bow and shaking fingers.</p><p>Dream releases his arrow. Tommy falls into the water.</p><p>Blood floats to the surface, and Wilbur dives in, Eret runs to the edge and shoves his hand in, waiting, waiting.</p><p>Fundy see's Dream loading another arrow.</p><p><em>"Dream!" </em>Once again Tubbo leaps over the water onto the bridge, getting in Dream's way as the man aims his arrow at the water. "Dream- stop, you won okay? You don't need to shoot more, you-"</p><p>Dream snarls and kicks Tubbo in the chest, forcing him down to the ground. "Do not," he growls, stomping on Tubbo's chest, and holding his foot there, making the boy withe, bruised face scrunched up in pain. "tell me what to fucking do, ever. You're not on their side anymore, you dont get to fucking defend them. Do it again, and you're <em>dead."</em></p><p>The arrow is pointed at the teens face.</p><p>Dream shifts and let's go.</p><p>The arrow hits the wood right next to Tubbo's head with a thud, the boy yelps, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Fundy tears his gaze away from them as Eret helps Wilbur pull Tommy out of the water.</p><p>He's unconscious, wet hair sticking to his head, arrow sticking out from just under his ribs. Shit. They need to get him back to L'Manburg fast.</p><p>"He's still alive." Wilbur coughs as Fundy scrambles over. "We should-"</p><p>"I'll send someone over for Mellohi once the sun starts to rise, gentlemen." Dream says, voice light and airy, like he didn't just shoot a child. He's still got his foot on Tubbo's chest. "If I dont get the disc then I will be forced to attack."</p><p>Wilbur's gaze flickers from Tommy to Dream, and Tubbo. He lingers on the boy on the ground, then looks back at Dream. "Who will you send?"</p><p>Dreams head tilts. "Undecided."</p><p>Wilbur pulls Tommy fully into his arms and turns.</p><p>-</p><p>"You're going to get Mellohi." Dream tells Tubbo, polishing his sword. Tubbo jolts, snapping his head up to stare at the man.</p><p>"Wh- what? Why me?-"</p><p>"Because you need to prove your loyalty to me." Dream answers curtly. He doesnt have his mask on, showing his freckled, scarred face and dull green eyes.</p><p>"But haven't I already done that?" Tubbo asks desperatly, voice raising in pitch. "I blew up L'Manburg for you!" He really doesn't want to face whoever would be waiting at the lands gate.</p><p>Dream's eyes snap to him and he stands up sharply, towering over the teen. "Sure, you did that." He hisses. "But then you got in my way, which makes it seems like your loyalty still lies with them <em>kid."</em></p><p>Tubbo shrinks back, heart leaping into his throat. Dream's eyes are burning with rage, mistrust, and.. and blood lust. Damnit.</p><p>"Okay." He whispers. "Oh-okay, okay I'll get it."</p><p>Dream leans back. "Good. And listen to me carefully Tubbo, if you return without the disc or don't come back at all I will hunt you down, and I will <em>kill </em>you slowly and painfully. Maybe, maybe, I'll even do it in front of your little friends at L'Manburg, you got that?"</p><p>Tubbo whines and nods sharply.</p><p>-</p><p>Tiredly, Wilbur waits at L'Manburg's gates.</p><p>Tommy was in stable condition and therefore would most likely survive, thank whatever God had been listening to his desperate fear fueled prayers. He wasn't the type of pray, but wars made people do things they usually wouldn't think to do.</p><p>So, now as the sun rises over L'Manburg's walls he waits, and mulls over what Fundy had told him of Tubbo and Dream's interaction.</p><p>He wonders how he's being treated on their side. He wonders if he would accept the boy back into L'Manburg if he had the chance.</p><p>And ah, just as Wilbur was thinking about him, Tubbo walks up to the gates.</p><p>Wilbur finds it a tad bit strange that Dream sent Tubbo.</p><p>"I'm- I'm here for Mellohi." He mumbles, and it seems as though he's checking over his shoulder every couple of seconds. Wilbur can see a decently sized chunk missing from the teens ear, and his mind goes back to Fundy telling them Dream had shot at the boy.</p><p>"I figured. May I ask you something Tubbo?"</p><p>Tubbo's briefly meets Wilbur's gaze. He shifts from foot to foot, shrugs.</p><p>"Why did you betray us?" Wilbur asks, voice trembling.</p><p>Tubbo's eyes go wide, another look is cast over his shoulder. "Because.. because being on- on your side was puh-pointless."</p><p>Wilbur in all honesty isn't sure that he believes that. "Tubbo-"</p><p>"Im here for Mellohi." He repeats tensely. "Give it to me."</p><p>"Tubbo, first I want to ask you to answer me honestly, please."</p><p>"Give me Mellohi." He steps back, frantically looking between the woods behind them and Wilbur. "Please. <em>Please </em>just give it to me."</p><p>"You dont need to do this Tubbo, you dont have to be on their side."</p><p>"Yes i do. Give me Mellohi."</p><p>He finally meets Wilbur's gaze, eyes wide and pleading, so Wilbur caves.</p><p>He pulls Mellohi out of his satchel and hands it over. Tubbo is quick to stuff the disc carefully in his own, turns, and runs off without a word, leaving Wilbur to stand out on his own in the cold morning.</p><p>If he's being honest, he's rather worried about the boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Tubbo.<br/>Dream and Sap ar literally so mean to him like i-</p><p>George hasn't been like super super involved yet but like AJJDJSJ I can't see him being super mean to tubbo so *shrugging emoji*</p><p>Aaaanyways, thanks for the comments on the last chapter and thank you for reading! It means a lot to me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shatter me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been three days since the duel. Since Dream got Mellohi.</p><p>In that time Dream gave L'Manburg sort of a.. grace period. A time where they didn't hunt or hurt, surprisingly. Dream seemed to be semi satisfied.</p><p>In that time Tubbo's bruises had faded for the most part, in that time he mostly had freedom to do what he wanted.</p><p>In that time not even a whisper was heard from L'Manburg.</p><p>Tubbo can't get his interaction with Wilbur out of his mind, the man was gentle and trying his best to understand despite Tubbo's abrasiveness and paranoia, and he still wasn't sure if someone was there observing him or if it truly was just him being paranoid. It shook him that Wilbur was <em>still trying.</em></p><p>And so.. on that note, Tubbo had come up with a pitiful plan to put an end to the war so Wilbur could stop and take a break.</p><p>He was going to kill Dream.</p><p>Or.. at least attempt to.</p><p>The thought of killing someone was terrifying, and someone as strong as Dream was even worse, but he has to do it. He has to make it up to L'Manburg. He just had to steal one of George's posion arrows.</p><p>-</p><p>Ever since Dream got Mellohi the disc was often played, the songs drawl filling the base constantly. So much so that George was getting rather tired of it.</p><p>Sapnap had already complained many, many times to Dream about it, dramatically throwing himself over the older mans lap and whining.</p><p>Dream would laugh and tickle Sapnap relentlessly, saying, "let me bask in my victory babe, I'm <em>happy."</em></p><p>Which would end in George joining in and them both tickling Sapnap until he cried or gave in.</p><p>It was probably the only good thing to come out of Mellohi constantly being played.</p><p>"Dreaaaaaam." Sapnap whines, pulling George out of his thoughts. "Im bored Dream, lets go do somethinggg."</p><p>Dream tilted his head. "Like what Sap."</p><p>George sets his chin atop of his palm, elbow on the table.</p><p>"I dont know. Something. Since you've been giving Wilbur and the rest their little grace period we haven't done anything and it's boringggg."</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. His mask was sitting on yne table. "Uh huh."</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>George chuckles softly, reaching over to play with Sapnap's hair, as the youngest of the three has his head resting on the table.</p><p>"You're such a whiny baby Sapnap, its been three days."</p><p>Sapnap groans.</p><p>"Dont worry Sap." Dream smiles, leaning back in his chair. "We attack again in two days, let them think they're safe and then we hit em."</p><p>Sapnap lifts his head a little. "Thats way too- <em>what are you doing?"</em></p><p>George shifts to look where Sap is, and spots Tubbo, looking like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>"I-" he looks around frantically. "Im uh- im sorry I was just- walking by I didn't mean to-"</p><p>Sapnap's chair screeches as he pushes it back to stand.</p><p>"Sapnap." George sighs, watching his boyfriend storm up to Tubbo. In all honesty, he doesnt trust Tubbo, but he's not fond of the way Sapnap and Dream have been treating him. </p><p>Sapnap grabs a fist full of Tubbo's shirt and pulls him close. George stands, Dream watches on quietly.</p><p>"Are you eavesdropping, bitch?" He hisses, getting right in the teens face.</p><p>"No-" Tubbo whines, turning his head a bit. "No I- I overheard a little but I wasn't trying to<em> I swear</em></p><p>Sapnap pulls back a fist, Tubbo squeezes his eyes shut. "I dont believe that. I bet you're gonna run back to L'Manburg with that info huh?"</p><p>Tubbo holds his hands up in front of his face. Sapnap growls.</p><p>"Sapnap." George's voice is stern as he grabs the man's fist. "Let it go. Please."</p><p>Sapnap's eyes narrow, flickering between Tubbo and George, but ultimately let's the teen go and shoves him back. "Get out." He hisses, and Tubbo does, scrambling away.</p><p>George pulls Sapnap back over to the table, where Dream still watches lazily.</p><p>"Sit down please." George sighs, and the younger man does. George sits back down as well.</p><p>"I hope I scared him." Sapnap grumbles.</p><p>George pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Yeah." Dream hums. "But honestly he was probably too scared to share shit with L'Manburg before you did that. He's a pussy."</p><p>George thinks about how Tubbo walks on eggshells around them, how he constantly looks utterly horrified.</p><p>"You guys torment him too much."</p><p>Sapnap's eyebrow raises. "Because we don't trust him, we have to keep him in check somehow."</p><p>"Yeah." Dream hums. "Can't just let him do whatever the hell he wants."</p><p>"I know that." George sighs. "But is there no other way to do it?"</p><p>Sapnap and Dream share a look. They shrug, and that's about as much of an answer as he is going to get.</p><p>-</p><p>"How long do I have to stay in bed?" Tommy asks with a groan, sitting up in said bed.</p><p>"Until you're better." Fundy huffs. "If you get up and move around your stitches might tear."</p><p>"But its boring!" Tommy flops down unto the bed.</p><p>"Be careful." Fundy chastises. "If you do rip your stitches you'll only be stuck in bed longer."</p><p>Tommy groans again.</p><p>He only just woke up today, 3 whole days after his duel with Dream.</p><p>Tommy, in all honesty, is surprised that he's still alive.</p><p>He was sure going into that duel that if he missed he was dead, everyone else thought so too.</p><p>But they'd been quick enough to bring him home and patch him up.</p><p>"Fundy? Eret?" He gingerly sits back up, wincing as he does so. "What um.. what happened after I got shot?"</p><p>Eret and Fundy share a look.</p><p>"Well.." Eret starts. "Wilbur immediately dived after you."</p><p>Fundy stares at the wall. "Yeah. And Dream almost shot at you guys."</p><p>Tommy shifts slightly, trying to get into a less painful position. "Why.. why didn't he?"</p><p>Fundy bites his lip. "He um.. Tubbo stopped him."</p><p>Tommy's eyebrows shoot up. "He- what? <em>How?"</em> That.. that doesn't make any sense.</p><p>"He got in front of Dream while he was aiming at you guys. Dream.. obviously didn't like that." Fundy shifts his weight from foot to foot. "He kicked Tubbo down at shot the arrow at the floor besides his head. Wilbur said the arrow must have caught his ear because there's a.. there’s a chunk missing from it."</p><p>"Why.. why would he?" Tommy doesn't understand. Why would Tubbo betray them and then risk his own life by getting in Dream's way? <em>It doesn't make any sense.</em></p><p>Eret sighs. "We dont know. Wilbur talked to him afterwards because he came to get Mellohi. Will asked him why he betrayed us and he just seemed.. panicky, paranoid, like someone was watching him."</p><p>"I.." Tommy closes his eyes. "Is.. that doesn't.." he's feeling for Tubbo are conflicted, one part of him wants to hate him, he's so angry that Tubbo would just betray them after all they'd been through, but another part of him misses his friend so fiercely it hurts, he wants to welcome him back with open arms and never let him go.</p><p>The part that missed Tubbo was undoubtedly winning the battle.</p><p>"Yeah." Eret sighs, running his hand though his hair. "We dont understand, but we are worried."</p><p>Tommy nods his head in numb agreement.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo holds his breath, sneaking out of George's room with a poison arrow. He managed it while the big three talked despite the panic racing through him.</p><p>He's.. surprised he didn't get caught, in all honesty. It was an absolutely terrifying expirence, and he knew if he ended up getting caught Sapnap and Dream would for sure have his head.</p><p>He carefully places the arrow in his bag and moves as innocently, yet quickly as he can away from George's room. Now all he has to do is shoot Dream which is.. the more difficult part.</p><p>Dream rarely was off guard when Tubbo was around, making it exceedingly difficult to do something the man wouldn't notice.</p><p>He just has.. to find the right time. </p><p>God, he's terrified. If he fails he's sure to be killed, even if he does pull it off he probably still will be.</p><p>But hey, that might just be a price he's willing to pay for his family.</p><p>So, with that, Tubbo seals his fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaaaa hey guys whats up ;) I just got acnh so thats exciting!!!!!!!! </p><p>How do u guys feel abt this chapter????? Tubbo is plotting murder??? We'll see how that goes ;)</p><p>Lemme know what u think in the comments! They really keep me going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. and</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo's hands shake as he draws his bow.</p><p>Sapnap and George are sparring a little ways away, too focused on that to pay any attention to Tubbo, who hadn't been there just a moment ago, and Dream was watching, full attention put on the other two.</p><p>It was risky with Sapnap and George around, but Tubbo knows he wont have another chance. Theyre going to attack L'Manburg tomorrow, this is the only chance he'll get.</p><p>He nocks the arrow.</p><p>He takes a deep, steadying breath, aims, and lets it go.</p><p>The arrow imbeds itself in Dream's side, causing the masked man to cry out and stumble.</p><p>Sapnap immediately turns, and Tubbo fights the urge to burst into tears right then and there.</p><p>He steps back, just as Sapnap charges at him and George runs to Dream as the man falls.</p><p>His head hits the ground as Sapnap tackles him. </p><p>"What the <em>fuck?"</em> He hisses, hands clamping around Tubbo's neck, thumbs digging into his windpipe. "I- I knew it! I knew you would pull shit like this! <em>What the fuck?"</em></p><p>Tubbo coughs and weakly paws at Sapnap's hands. He knows he isn't strong enough to get the man off. He knows he's going to die. Tears spring to his eyes.</p><p>He's going to <em>die.</em></p><p>He's going to die, and he'll never be able to apologize to his family, he'll never be able to tell them that he loves them one last time.</p><p>"I'm going to <em>kill</em> you." Sapnap says, hatred and anguish burning in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you slowly, because that's what traitors get."</p><p>Tubbo cant breath.</p><p>Sapnap lifts one hand off the boys throat, and punches him right in the face as Tubbo begins to cry.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" Sapnap growls. "I- I should be the one crying! My boyfriend might be dead because of <em>you!"</em></p><p>Huh. Boyfriend. Despite staying with them for a while, Tubbo had never heard any of them refer to each other as a boyfriend.</p><p>Sapnap punches him again, and again, the punches are sloppy with emotion, but still sting like hell.</p><p><em>"Sapnap!"</em> George cries out, voice desperate and shrill. "Sapnap I- I need your help, please <em>Sap its a posion arrow, he's <strong>dying."</strong></em></p><p>Sapnap makes a soft sound of pain and stands, but draws his sword as he does so.</p><p>"Oh luckly you. He's dying so I have to leave. But trust me when I tell you this, I <em>will</em> kill you, no matter what it takes."</p><p>He leans down slightly, and stabs Tubbo in his lower abdomen. The boy can't help but scream.</p><p>"But not now of course, I cant make it nearly as painful if I do it now. So go on Tubbo, run away, just know I will be hunting you down."</p><p>With that, Sapnap pulls his sword out, resulting in another scream, and storms off to Dream and George.</p><p>Tubbo gives himself a moment to catch his breath, choking on his sobs. He forces himself to stand despite screaming pain, and runs from the base.</p><p>-</p><p>George presses Dream's cold hand against his face.</p><p>The posion is quick spreading, and neither he nor Sapnap know if the blond will survive it.</p><p>He regrets taking pity on Tubbo.</p><p>Sapnap is out, hunting the traitor down, no doubt.</p><p>George hopes he finds him. He hopes Tubbo dies.</p><p>He had sympathy for Tubbo in the past, a scared boy caught up in a war he was much too young for, but now all he feels for him is pure unfiltered hatred.</p><p>He smoothes some of Dream's hair out of his face and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, heart aching.</p><p>He doesn't know what he'll do if Dream dies.</p><p>-</p><p>Eret shifts the bag strap on his shoulder, stepping through the underbrush. He's searching for supplies, although he isn't quite sure how he got himself in the woods. It was most definitely no his plan but.. here he is anyways.</p><p>He carefully steps over a blue flower he's forgotten the name of.</p><p>He stops and bends down to pick it up.</p><p>He observes it carefully, turning it over in his hands. It truly is beautiful. Sometimes he forgets about the beauty of the world with the war raging on.</p><p>He runs his finger over a soft petal.</p><p>He's pulled out of his thoughts by a shrill voice ringing through the trees.</p><p>
  <em>"OH TUUUUBBO! IM COMING FOR YOU TUBBO!"</em>
</p><p>Eret looks up sharply.</p><p>That sounds a lot like Sapnap. Searching.. searching for Tubbo?</p><p>Eret drops the flower and starts to quickly make his way through the trees.</p><p>Sapnap sounds.. mad. More angry than Eret has ever heard him before. That cant.. cant be good.</p><p>What did Tubbo do?</p><p>He knows Tubbo is a traitor, but he cant.. he cant leave him against Sapnap's wrath.</p><p>
  <em>"Tubbo! Where are youuuu?"</em>
</p><p>Something shifts to his right.</p><p>He turns, hand instinctively going to hover over his sword hanging from his belt.</p><p>The underbrush shakes.</p><p>Eret comes face to face with Tubbo.</p><p>The boys eyes go wide, Eret relaxes.</p><p>"E-Eret?" He whisperes. Tubbo's midsection is clumsy wrapped in red stained bandages, a sight that makes Eret's heart plummet.</p><p>His face is slightly bruised, red stains his shirt, hair messy and coated in it too. He looks exhausted.</p><p>"Gods." Eret mumbles, stepping closer. "Tubbo what happened to you?"</p><p>Tubbo sways, and Eret instinctively reaches out to steady him. </p><p>"I.. Sapnap is trying to kill me." Tubbo says. "Because I tried to kill Dream."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"What?" Eret asks, quickly scooping the boy up into his arms as he wobbles dangerously. </p><p>"I tried to kill Dream. I.. I don't know if he survived or not. I just.. I wanted to end the war for you guys. I wanted to make it up to you.."</p><p>His head sags to rest on Eret's shoulder.</p><p>He shudders slightly and turns to make his way back home, hopefully before Sapnap discovers them.</p><p>"Eret?" Tubbo's voice is soft. "Eret I-I- I love you. Please.. please tell the others that I love them too." He coughs weakly, a burst of blood following each one. "And I'm s-sorry. Please let them know that.."</p><p>Eret holds him a little bit tighter. "Dont be ridiculous, you can tell them that yourself. You're going to be okay."</p><p>The only response he gets is a noncommittal hum.</p><p>Eret moves faster.</p><p>He isn't sure how far he gets before Sapnap discovers him, asking Tubbo simple nonsense questions to keep him awake.</p><p>"Eret." Sapnap's voice is sharp. Eret takes a deep breath. "Give him to me and I'll let you go."</p><p>Big, watery doe eyes look up at him pleadingly, pleading for him to give Sapnap what he wants.</p><p>Eret wont.</p><p>"No." He snaps, turning to face Sapnap and stepping back. "You can't have him."</p><p>"Why not?" Sapnap growls, stepping closer. "He's a traitor. Just hand him over and no one else has to get hurt. He's caused too much damage."</p><p>Tubbo whimpers.</p><p>"Im not going to." Eret states tensely, backing up more.</p><p>Sapnap's eyes narrow and he pulls a flint and steel out of his bag, striking it once, a threat.</p><p>Eret shakes his head, Sapnap'a lip curls.</p><p>"Your funeral."</p><p>Sapnap sets a tree on fire.</p><p>It spreads quickly, licking up the bark and catching on nearby trees.</p><p>Sapnap steps forward again.</p><p>Eret carefully sets Tubbo down so he's leaning against him and draws his sword.</p><p>Sapnap reacts by drawing his own, and Eret takes that distraction as an opportunity to throw his postion.</p><p>Sapnap yelps as the glass shatters. "What- what did you-"</p><p>"Slowness." Eret breaths, quickly amd carefully picking Tubbo back up.</p><p>Sapnap shoots a wide eyed glance at the quickly spreading fire. "Fuck you." He hisses.</p><p>Eret turns. "Have fun."</p><p>He runs before Sapnap can respond.</p><p>He ears Sapnap's enraged <em>"IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET TUBBO! I'LL FIND YOU!" </em>as he retreets.</p><p>The run to L'Manburg is a panicked blur. His only focus is keeping Tubbo alive.</p><p>"Mm.. Eret? I'm.. I'm scared." Tubbo whispers, eyes slipping closed. "I dont wan' to die."</p><p>"You won't." Eret vows as L'Manburg's walls come into veiw. "Youre going to be fine I promise, we'll patch you up and you'll be just fine. Please. Please stay awake."</p><p>Tubbo weakly blinks. "M'sorry."</p><p>"No no." Eret pushes himself to run faster. "You have nothing to be sorry for."</p><p>"Tha's wrong." Tubbo says sluggishly. "I hurt you guys n blew up 'Manburg."</p><p>"Yeah." Eret says, finally, finally in L'Manburg's walls. "But I forgive you for that."</p><p>There's a beat of silence. The mostly repaired caravan is so close.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah. And I promise you the others will too."</p><p>"I.. I hope so.. tell them I'm sorry."</p><p>Eret shakes his head, practically busting open the door.</p><p>"Wilbur! Fundy!" He shouts, carrying Tubbo to the back.</p><p>Wilbur turns, eyes going wide when he spots the bloodied teenager Eret is holding. "Is- is that?-"</p><p>"What is- <em>what the hell?"</em> Tommy yells, lookimg frantically between Wilbur and Tubbo.</p><p>"I dont- I dont have time to explain right now, Sapnap might be coming and Tubbo is dying."</p><p>"Okay okay- bring him over here." Fundy points to an uninhabited bed and Eret hesitantly does as he's told. He doesn't want to let Tubbo go.</p><p>But he does, takes a deep breath, and turns to Wilbur. "Armor up." He tells their president. "Sapnap might be around here somewhere."</p><p>Wilbur nods, and together they head to L'Manburg's gates.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy gets out of bed. Fundy glances at him but doesn't say a word.</p><p>He stands at Tubbo's bedside, panic swelling deep in his chest as Fundy cuts the messy gauze off. </p><p>Tubbo squeezes his eyes shut, face scrunching up in pain. Tommy grabs his hand.</p><p>Fundy winces, and Tommy looks away as he starts to stitch the stab wound.</p><p>Tubbo screams, Tommg squeezes his hand.</p><p>Tommy leans down to rest his forehead on his friends shoulder, praying to whatever God may be listening that Tubbo survives this.</p><p>He doesn't know any of the details on what's happened, but at the moment he doesn't care, the only thing on his mind is Tubbo.</p><p>And Tommy cries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:0<br/>I got this done a lot faster than I thought I would, ya'll are spoiledddddd</p><p>Sorry Tubbo.</p><p>Can you guys tell how much I love eret?</p><p>Anwayz, thoughts??? Lemme know em!!! I appreciate and cherish every single comment I get :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. pick up the pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shatter me and pick up the pieces</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap stands at the entrance to L'Manburg.</p><p>Wilbur stiffens, hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting.</p><p>Sapnap's clothes are tattered and charred, burns marr his right arm from just above the elbow down. Theres some on his neck and even his face too.</p><p>Wilbur gives Eret a side look.</p><p>Eret continues to stare at Sapnap in silence.</p><p>Finally, Sapnap turns and walks away without a word. </p><p>Wilbur turns and grabs Eret's arm. "What the hell happened?"</p><p>Eret sighs, deflating slightly. "I.. I'll explain it when we get back inside okay?"</p><p>Wilbur nods a little and lets go of Eret's arm, opting to set his hand on the obviously worn out man's back and gently leads him back into the caravan. </p><p>Fundy is washing blood out of Tubbo's hair with a wet rag, and Tommy is holding the other teens hand, head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>Wilbur has missed seeing them together.</p><p>Eret runs his hands through his hair.</p><p>"Tubbo shot Dream." He says simply.</p><p>"He what?" Tommy's head shoots up, eyes narrowing. "Are you sure? I-"</p><p>"Thats just what he told me." Eret sighs. "And then I found him in the woods being literally hunted down by Sapnap. He found us and set the forest on fire, so I splashed him with slowness potion. He must have um.. got caught in it."</p><p>Eret takes his sunglasses off and rubs his eyes.</p><p>Wilbur gives himself a moment to process what he's being told.</p><p>"Tubbo really thought he was going to die. He said he shot Dream to put an end to the war, for us. He risked his life for us." Eret says softly. "I don't.. I can't get the look on his face out of my mind."</p><p>Wilbur gently drapes his arm over Eret's shoulders.</p><p>Tommy presses his face back against Tubbo's shoulder.</p><p>"He'll probably be able to explain things better himself once he wakes up, and he's got a couple things he wants to tell you guys to."</p><p>Fundy sighs. "If he wakes up." He mumbles.</p><p>Gloom settles over them all.</p><p>-</p><p>When Sapnap comes home burnt and injured George utterly panics.</p><p><em>Why is this happening?</em> He asks himself. <em>Why are the people I love getting hurt?</em></p><p>"Sap," He breathes, stepping closer and reaching out instinctively, but his hands hover uselessly in the air, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. "What- what happened?"</p><p>Sapnap looks at the floor. "I found Tubbo, and so did Eret, so I set the forest on fire." He closes his eyes. "And Eret splashed me with slowness so it.. I got caught in it."</p><p>George gives a soft frustrated huff. "Okay- okay, come on lets- let's try to deal with this."</p><p>Sapnap nods softly and allows George to sit him down at the table.</p><p>"Shirt off please." He says as he grabs a towel to wet with water.</p><p>Sapnap snorts. "Jeez, I-" "shush, please."</p><p>George sighs, Sapnap closes his mouth with an audible clack.</p><p>George comes back with a few towels, and Sapnap has thankfully taken off his shirt like George asked.</p><p>He gently drapes the wet towels over the burns. Sapnap winces, biting his lip.</p><p>He's paler than usual and George.. George doesn't really know how to deal with burns, but he's going to try his best.</p><p>He leaves again to get burn cream and bandages.</p><p>He leaves the towels on for a while longer, and then takes them off to gently rub in the burn cream.</p><p>Sapnap hisses and pitches forwards, burying his face in George's neck, a soft sob leaving him.</p><p>George's heart aches.</p><p>"Hurts." Sapnap whines. George gently runs his free hand through the mans dark hair. "I know baby." He whispers. "Im sorry."</p><p>"Can you sit back for me? I'm not done yet."</p><p>Sapnap nods shakily and pulls back. George pulls his hand away from his head and slips it into the younger man's hand.</p><p>He goes back to applying the cream despite the soft sounds of pain and winces, and harsh hand squeezes.</p><p>"Its okay baby, almost done."</p><p>He's gently applying it to Sapnap's neck now. "Almost, almost."</p><p>Tears spring to Sapnap's eyes. </p><p>George leans down and gently kisses his eyelid.</p><p>Sapnap sighs softly.</p><p>"So close." He mumbles, moving up to Sapnap's face. "You're doing good." Sapnap squeezes George's hand in response.</p><p>Once George finishes he gently kisses Sapnap's unburned cheek and unrolls the bandages.</p><p>He wraps the majority of Sapnap's right arm in bandages, some of his chest, and gently around his neck. </p><p>He gently places gauze pads on the face burns.</p><p>"All done." He mumbles, leaning down to press a kiss to Sapnap's nose.</p><p>Sapnap shudders and pitches forward again to press his face back in George's shoulder.</p><p>He presses a kiss to the top of Sapnap's head.</p><p>"How's Dream?" Sapnap asks shakily.</p><p>"The same." George mumbles in response. "Nothings changed.. I'm scared."</p><p>Sapnap makes a soft noise is response and pulls away, taking George's face in his uninjured hand. "At least he's not worse. He'll make it through this George, he's stong."</p><p>"Yeah." George whispers, leaning into the touch. "I hope so.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy holds his breath when he hears shifting from Tubbo.</p><p>He sits up in his bed carefully. The pain from his wound has lessened, but it still stings.</p><p>He turns to look at Tubbo, who's eyes are flickering open.</p><p>Tommy stands, shuffling over to his friends bedside.</p><p>Tubbo looks around groggily, eyes landing on Tommy. They go wide and he sits up quickly, yelping in pain as he does so.</p><p>"Hey- you're a bloody idiot." Tommy sighs and helps him in a more comfortable position leaning against the wall.</p><p>Tubbo blinks sleep out of his eyes, observing every part of Tommy. "You.. you're alive. I thought.. I thought you would have died."</p><p>"I could say the same to you." Tommy says, nose crinkling up slightly. "Sapnap almost killed you." He sits on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Tubbo smiles weakly. "Yeah. I was sure I was going to die. Guess I got lucky huh?"</p><p>"Yeah. Me too." </p><p>Tubbo's lightly shaking hand finds Tommy's. Tommy squeezes it.</p><p>"Listen Tommy, I- I'm sorry. For everything. I just- I wanted.. I didn't want to hurt you guys, honest. I thought maybe I could make you turn your back on the war if I left and then none of you would get hurt and that.. that didn't work." Tubbo sniffles softly. "Im so sorry. And- and I love you, I love you so much- I wish I could make it up to you and everyone else."</p><p>He hangs his head, Tommy gives himself a moment to let the words sink in.</p><p>"It's okay Tubbo." Logically, maybe he should be a bit more hesitant to just forgive the other teen, but it's <em>Tubbo. </em>"I- I care about you a lot, you're my best friend."</p><p>Tubbo clumsly rubs his face with his free hand. "Im so- I'm so s-sorry." He whimpers.</p><p>Tommy shifts to gently pull him into a hug. Its an admitedly awkward angle, but it's so nice to have his best friend in his arms again. "Its okay."</p><p>Tubbo starts to sob, clinging to Tommy like a lifeline, repeating <em>"I'm sorry."</em> Over and over, to which Tommy responds with <em>"It's okay."</em> every time.</p><p>At some point Tommy starts crying too.</p><p>They hold each other late in the night, a desperate attempt to make up for what time they've lost.</p><p>Eventually, they fall asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Wilbur and Fundy walk into the back of the caravan together to check on Tommy and Tubbo. </p><p>Both boys in question are tangled up in Tubbo's bed, fast asleep.</p><p>Wilbur and Fundy share a look and decide to leave it be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>does this count as 2 uploads in one day since I posted this at almost exactly 12 am? I don't know</p><p>They boyz r back together!!! And some softnap and george :) soft angsty chapter</p><p>Please don't ship tommy and tubbo they're minors and have expressed being uncomfortable with it</p><p>Lemme know what your thoughts on this chapter are!!! I love to hear </p><p>I'm considering taking this off anon, what do u guys think abt that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. hunt me down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy carefully unwraps Tubbo's bandages as the teen quietly explains the entire situation to them. Why he betrayed them, what that meant for him, and what exactly happened when he tried to kill Dream, and why he did so.</p><p>Tommy stands close by the entire time, almost challengingly, daring any of them to try and kick Tubbo out of L'Manburg.</p><p>Wilbur sighs, opens his mouth to speak.</p><p>"A-And I'm sorry." Tubbo says before Wilbur can get a word out. He shoots Tommy a panicky look. "I'm so sorry. If I could go back and change it I would. I would. I love you guys.. I thought- I thought Sapnap was going to kill me and I would never be able to tell you that."</p><p>"I don't um- I dont expect any of you to forgive me, I understand if you don't I just.. wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."</p><p>"Thats ridiculous." Eret says sharply, Tubbo shrinks back. "I've already forgiven you and it seems Tommy has too." He softens his voice considerably, and glances at Fundy and Wilbur.</p><p>Fundy gently prods at Tubbo's wound. "Yeah." He says quietly, wiping it down with a wet rag. "I mean.. you risked your life for us Tubbo."</p><p>Wilbur steps closer to set his hand on the teens head. "I can make you another uniform."</p><p>Tubbo cries.</p><p>-</p><p>"I dont think I should stay here." Tubbo whispers.</p><p>Wilbur shifts to look at him, as does Tommy. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Sapnap is dead set on killing me." He says. "He's promised to hunt me down Will, I dont want any of you to get hurt because of it."</p><p>Wilbur shakes his head.</p><p>"We're not just going to leave you for dead!" Tommy cries. "We've only just got you back Tubbo."</p><p>Tubbo bites his lip. "Yeah, but that won't matter if you're all <em>dead."</em></p><p>Wilbur sighs. "I'll talk to Fundy and Eret about it."</p><p>-</p><p>Two armed men stand at L'Manburg's entrance.</p><p>"You're harboring a traitor." George says, voice flat and emotionless. </p><p>"You did the same." Wilbur shoots back, hand hovering over the sword at his side. "You're not getting him, so you might as well leave now."</p><p>Eret and Fundy stand at his side, prepared to fight for their second youngest member.</p><p>"Where is Sapnap?" Eret asks sharply.</p><p>George's lip curls as he turns to look at the man. "Injured." He hisses, venom seeping into his voice.</p><p>Wilbur's mind flashes back to Sapnap, burned after being splashed with a potion of slowness.</p><p>Eret looks satisfied.</p><p>George looks undeniably mad.</p><p>"If you don't hand him over we will take him by force." He growls, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow, and points it right at Eret. George is an impossibly good shot. </p><p>Wilbur glances at Fundy and Eret, they both nod.</p><p>Wilbur takes a deep breath.</p><p>"We're not giving him up." He says.</p><p>George snorts, and the arrow flies through the air.</p><p>Wilbur grabs Eret's arm and yanks him out of the way of what could have quite possibly been a fatal hit. It hits him in the arm instead.</p><p>Fundy draws his own bow and shoots back. </p><p>Erer hisses, but draws his sword and Wilbur does the same.</p><p>It's only George and Punz against the three of them, they can push them back.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo can hear the sounds of fighting from inside the caravan where he's been confined to avoid further injuries.</p><p>Tommy's stuck in bed too, although he has a sword held loosely in his hands incase anything ends up happening.</p><p>Tubbo really hopes nothing goes wrong.</p><p>But of course, Tubbo has the <em>worst </em>luck in the world.</p><p>The sound of a window shattering is clear, and Tommy stands, sword pointed at the door. </p><p>"Get out." He seethes, just as an armoured Sapnap comes into veiw.</p><p>Tubbo tenses, looking frantically between his friend and the dark haired man.</p><p>"No." Sapnap spits. "I've got some unfinished business with little Tubbo, so I'd like you to step aside."</p><p>"Never." Tommy growls, shifting into a fighting stance.</p><p>Sapnap huffs and drops low. "More fun for me then."</p><p>Sapnap's hits are sloppy, he seems to be having a difficult time properly moving his arm.. not to mention the badages on his face and neck.</p><p>Tommy pushes him back into the main part of the caravan and Tubbo forces himself to his feet.</p><p>Sapnap may be injured but he'll figure out a way around that soon, and Tubbo wants to help get them out of the mess he put them in.</p><p>He searches through the chest in the small room and.. ha! A sword. It's iron, nothing fancy, especially not against Sapnap's netherite armour, but it's all he's got.</p><p>He wraps on arm around his abdomen whilst holding the sword and uses his free hand to support himself on the wall as he walks into the main room of the caravan.</p><p>Three beds are shoved hastily in the corner, so the back part can stay some semblance of clean for the injured.</p><p>Tubbo see's Sapnap drive the hilt of his sword into Tommy's stomach.</p><p>Tommy stumbles and falls, knocking his head on on of the beds wooden supports.</p><p>Sapnap stands over him with a crooked grin, sword raised to strike.</p><p>Tubbo pushes himself off the wall and slams his shoulder into the mans side.</p><p>Sapnap yelps and grabs a fistfull of Tubbo's hair as he falls, dragging the teen down with him.</p><p>"You- ugh, you always get in the way." Sapnap hisses, climbing on top of Tubbo and wrestling the sword out of his hand without much difficulty. He then pins the boys hands down with one of his own.</p><p>"Get- get off him!-" Tommy coughs, curling in on himself slightly. It's clear the hit to his stomach winded him badly.</p><p>Sapnap ignores him completely, getting in Tubbo's face.</p><p>"Did you think running here was going to keep you safe?"</p><p>Tubbo twists desperately, although he knows its useless. Sapnap's heavier, he cant worm his way out of the mans grip.</p><p>Sapnap smiles. "If I had my way you'd be dying right now, but luckly for you, George wants you alive for the time being."</p><p>With that, Sapnap grabs a fist full of Tubbo's hair again and slams his head into the ground.</p><p>Everything goes black.</p><p>-</p><p>Punz separates them from Eret, who seems to be George's only focus.</p><p>George keeps pushing Eret back, away from Wilbur and Fundy, and Punz effectively keeps them from helping.</p><p>George is relentless, merciless. </p><p>Wilbur is, understandably, worried for Eret.</p><p>George sweeps Eret's legs out from under him, sending the man crashing to the ground.</p><p>Before Wilbur can react he catches a flash of someone else out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>He turns, and its- its Sapnap. And it looks like he's- he's got Tubbo.</p><p>He see's an arrow whizz past, and turns back to Eret, who managed to knock Geoerge over and shoot an arrow.</p><p>It hits Sapnap's armoured head and he crumbles.</p><p>Wilbur let's out a soft breath and takes off.</p><p>He hears George shout from somewhere behind him.</p><p>Wilbur drops to his knees and gently pulls Tubbo into his lap. He seems mostly unharmed, just unconscious.</p><p>George and Punz are at Sapnap's side a moment later.</p><p>"Damnit." George hisses, turning his burning glare back on Eret. He stands and launches himself at the other man, knocking them both down.</p><p>George drives his fist into Eret's face and Fundy hurries to pull him off.</p><p>"George." Wilbur snaps. "I suggest you leave to tend to your wounded. Now."</p><p>George's lip curls, but he does get up. "Fine. This isnt the end."</p><p>Wilbur sighs. "I figured. Go."</p><p>George huffs, but lifts an unconscious Sapnap into his arms and and leaves with Punz in tow.</p><p>Wilbur stands with Tubbo.</p><p>"Are you okay Eret?" He asks gently as Fundy helps him up.</p><p>"Yeah." He rubs his jaw. "We should um- check on Tommy."</p><p>Wilbur nods quickly, panic creeping up as they make their way back to the caravan.</p><p>Tommy is leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped aroumd his stomach when yhey come in.</p><p>"Oh thank god." He wheezes. "I thought- Sapnap came in and I thought he'd really take Tubbo- I-" </p><p>Fundy carefully helps guide Tommy back to bed. "He's okay, dont worry about it."</p><p>Tommy nods slightly and climbs into bed. </p><p>Wilbur sets Tubbo in his. </p><p>He's glad they're both safe.</p><p>Fundy begins to tend to Eret's injury, and Wilbur sits back, relishing in the fact that they're all still here in one piece.</p><p>He knows the whole situation is far from over, Sapnap and George have grudges against Tubbo, and George has his own against Eret they both wish to act on, but for now they're together and alive.</p><p>For now that is enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TOMMYINNIT 1 MILL WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! super hyped for that :))) </p><p>Thanks for reading this chap!! Its def not my fave bc i wasn't really sure what to do,, but eh. There were like 2 different outcomes for this haha,,,</p><p>Do any of you have some good tubbo centric fic recommendations?? I am desperately in need of it</p><p>Anyways, thoughts? Let me know them!!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. and</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George is positively fuming.</p><p>First, <em>first, </em>that little fucking traitor decided to make an attempt on Dream's life, and then Eret left Sapnap in a burning forest under the effects of slowness, and then <em>shot</em> him in the head.</p><p>If Sapnap had got his way and George hadn't forced him to wear his armour the dark haired man would be dead.</p><p>Currently, he's sitting on the floor in Dream's room with Sapnap, changing his bandages while they both keep an eye on Dream's state.</p><p>Sapnap nuzzles into George's embrace before he can finish, deciding that he wants a break.</p><p>They sit in silence for a long time.</p><p>A groan from the bed pulls them out of their thoughts.</p><p>They both shoot up off the floor and scramble over to Dream. </p><p>"Dream?" George croaks as dull green eyes open.</p><p>Dream looks around hazily, and burst into a coughing fit.</p><p>Sapnap is quick to help him sit up, hands lingering on his arms. "Dream?"</p><p>Dream coughs again, George grabs his hands. </p><p>"George?" He asks softly, weakly squeezing the other man's hands.</p><p>George breaths out a soft sigh of releif and presses his forehead to the back of one of Dream's hands. "We thought you were going to die."</p><p>Dream blinks, shifting to rest his head on Sapnap's shoulder. "What.. what happened?"</p><p>Sapnap's eyes narrow as he delves into the story of Tubbo's betrayal and the events that followed.</p><p>"Wait." Dream pulls away from Sapnap and slips one hand out of George's. He sets his hand on the unmarked side of the youngests face. "Sapnap- Sap you got <em>burned?"</em></p><p>George scowls. "Eret splashed him with slowness in a fire."</p><p>Dream inhales sharply.</p><p>Sapnap shifts.</p><p>"Okay, listen, I have an idea."</p><p>Sapnap and George give Dream their full attention.</p><p>-</p><p>It's warm outside. </p><p>Tubbo basks in the warmth with Tommy as Fundy and Eret spar. </p><p>They've had a peaceful week after the last attack, and for the moment Tubbo feels truly relaxed.</p><p>He feels safe.</p><p>He may have had days without war when staying with Dream, but he was riddled with fear and paranoia. Now he is safe.</p><p>Tubbo runs his hand through the grass.</p><p>Wilbur sits down next to him.</p><p>None of them say anything, just watch the other two members go from sparring to wrestling in the grass. Thankfully they shed their coats before practicing, and therefore wouldn't get them dirty.</p><p>Tubbo takes comfort in wearing one again.</p><p>Eret and Fundy are laughing.</p><p>Tubbo feels safe.</p><p>He hasn't realized he's almost fallen asleep leaning against Wilbur until he's snapped back to attention when Punz enters L'Manburg.</p><p>Fundy and Eret are quick to untangle from each other and stand, picking up their swords as they do so.</p><p>Wilbur stands as well after gently moving Tubbo off him.</p><p>"What do you want?" L'Manburg's president asks sharply as the two youngest stand.</p><p>Punz raises his hands. He's not wearing any armour. "Im here to relay a message. I'm not here to hurt any of you, promise."</p><p>Tubbo is wary, Wilbur stands in front of him. "Go on then."</p><p>"George wishes to speak to you." He says simply, not moving his hands. "At the base. I assume Tubbo can show you where it is."</p><p>"Why should we go?" Fundy asks sharply.</p><p>Punz sighs airily. "Thats something for you to decide on your own."</p><p>With that Punz turns without giving them time to respond.</p><p>Wilbue glances back at Tubbo and Tommy.</p><p>"What should we do?" Eret asks bluntly. "George and Sapnap seemed pretty damn pissed the last time we saw them, and we have no word on Dream's condition."</p><p>"Yeah." Fundy sighs, rubbing his eyes. "But.. what other choice do we have? To sit around and wait to be attacked?"</p><p>"Well- that would be dumb." Tommy says bitterly. "Last time that happened we almost lost Tubbo."</p><p>"I suppose we dont have much of a choice." Wilbur states softly after a moment. "Maybe he's willing to negotiate."</p><p>"And we're all going?" Tubbo asks.</p><p>Wilbur pauses for a moment.</p><p>"Yes." He says slowly. "We dont want anything going wrong like what happened last time. We need to stick together."</p><p>Tommy nods slightly. </p><p>"Why don't we uh.. partner up?" Wilbur asks. "Keep an eye on your partner, make sure you both are safe."</p><p>Tommy's hand finds Tubbo's.</p><p>"Someone will be left out." Eret states. "That won't really work."</p><p>"Thats fine, I'll be on my own, yeah? I'm your president, I'll be fine."</p><p>Tommy huffs. "How about this? We all keep an eye on Will too."</p><p>Everyone makes soft sounds of agreement.</p><p>Wilbur smiles.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo leads the way through the forest to Dream's base.</p><p>They pass burnt trees, pass spatters of blood Tubbo specifically remembers losing as he ran away from Sapnap.</p><p>The silence is heavy. Tommy sticks to his side the entire time.</p><p>Tubbo doesnt want to go back.</p><p>He's scared.</p><p>Tommy's hand once again finds his.</p><p>Tubbo relaxes a little.</p><p>The enter a clearing.</p><p>George, Sapnap, Callahan, Punz and- and Dream stand there.</p><p>Dream. Dream is alive. Tubbo.. Tubbo failed, he put them all in danger for nothing.</p><p>He wants to cry.</p><p>Tommy squeezes his hand.</p><p>"Dream." Wilbur says tensely. "It seems you've recovered."</p><p>Dream shifts, turning to look in Wilbur's general direction, and then Eret's, and finally Tubbo's. "I have." Is all he says.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about?" Eret asks sharply, suspicion lacing his voice.</p><p>"We have a proposition for you." George hums, playing with the string of his bow. "You can surrender Tubbo and Eret to us and we'll give you freedom."</p><p>Tubbo jerks, Tommy holds his hand even tighter.</p><p>"Never." The teen snaps, eyes narrowing. </p><p>Wilbur steps forward, in front of Eret and Tubbo. "Its ridiculous to think we'd ever accept that."</p><p>Sapnap sighs airily. "Alright, what about just Tubbo then?"</p><p>"We're not trading anyone away." Fundy steps out in front of Eret as well, and Tommy does the same for Tubbo.</p><p>Dream presses the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "Figured, but that's a good thing, doing this the easy way would be no fun."</p><p>With that, the man pulls out his sword. Sapnap is quick to follow and George nocks an arrow.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" George asks, arrow aimed in Eret's general direction. "Price is back up to Tubbo and Eret. You'll lose them either way."</p><p>Wilbur draws his sword.</p><p>"Alright." Sapnap purrs, dropping into his low fighting stance. "More fun for us then!"</p><p>Tommy lets go of Tubbo's hand to grab his sword.</p><p>Tubbo wishes they would have just gave him up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aha, heyyyyy. This came out later than I wanted it to?? Idk I was unmotivated and then I played d&amp;d so I didn't have time to write last night and wjdjjw idk.</p><p>Anyways, there was a lot of back and forth on this chap and like- how long its been since the last and if I wanted Dream to die or not. I will let you know i was set on killing him off for a while. You guys got lucky.</p><p>This is the shortest chapter by far and its just- bad?? I wasn't really sure what to do with it? Its a chapter in between fights so,, eh.</p><p>We'll see how next chapter goes im God awful at writing fight scenes.</p><p>Well, thank you guys 4 reading!!!! Lemme know your thoughts :)!!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. watch me grieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hunt me down and watch me grieve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos breaks out.</p><p>Punz goes after Tommy, effectively separating him and Tubbo.</p><p>Dream goes for Wilbur, and Tubbo doesnt get to see what happens with Fundy and Eret because Sapnap charges him.</p><p>The dark haired man grabs Tubbo's coat and tugs him close. </p><p>"Listen, Tubbo, I wanna make this interesting, so you run and I'll chase." Sapnap purrs, shoving the teen back and letting go of him.</p><p>Tubbo hesitates, catching sight of George and Eret fighting.</p><p>"Go, I'm getting bored." The man snaps, twirling his sword around in his hand.</p><p>Tubbo whirls around and runs.</p><p>Trees go by in a blurr, he hears Sapnap's shrill voice from somewhere behind him. He forces himself to run faster.</p><p>He hears his own ragged breathing, hears the ground beneath his feet, hears the sounds of fighting behind him, hears Tommy yelling his name.</p><p>He hears footsteps behind him.</p><p>He wants to cry.</p><p>Sapnap crashes into him from behind.</p><p>They both fall with a shout from Tubbo.</p><p>They wrestle on the ground, and Sapnap pins the teen down. </p><p>Sapnap sets his knee on Tubbo's chest. "You didnt get far." He comments, reaching down to grab the boys face. "Kind of boring if you ask me."</p><p>Sapnap gets up. "Come on, get your sword out. Fight me, for real."</p><p>Shakily, Tubbo stands and draws his sword. Sapnap smiles.</p><p>Tubbo is no match for Sapnap. He thinks he's going to die.</p><p>Sapnap's attacks are merciless, and all Tubbo can do is attempt to block it. Each hit sends vibrations running though his arms. They're buzzing. Sapnap doesn't let up.</p><p>Sapnap swimgs his sword higher than expected, Tubbo yelps, stepping back as it catches his cheek to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Sapnap slashes at his thigh, blood spurting out of the wound.</p><p>More hits land, more cuts open. </p><p>Tubbo realizes after a failed blocked Sapnap isn't hitting to kill.</p><p>He's toying with him.</p><p>Tubbo bites back a sob as Sapnap hits him again.</p><p>He doesn't know how long it goes on, but he's managed to land a few hits of his own when he hears footsteps.</p><p>Sapnap pauses, and takes advantage of Tubbo's momentary distraction to grab him and pull him against his chest, sword at his throat.</p><p>"Drop it." Sapnap snarls. Tubbo's sword clatters to the ground.</p><p>Tommy comes out from the trees.</p><p>"Dont move." Sapnap growls, sword pushing into Tubbo's neck just enough to draw blood.</p><p>Tommy stops in his tracks, sucking in a sharp breath. </p><p>"Walk back with me, will you? I want to see whats going on." Sapnap purrs, nudging Tubbo to get him moving.</p><p>Tommy clenches his fists, but reluctantly goes along.</p><p>-</p><p>Fundy dodges Callahan's blow.</p><p>He see's Tommy fake out Punz and punch the man in the face, then take off in the direction Tubbo and Sapnap went.</p><p>Fundy feels a little relief knowing that Tubbo won't be dealing with it on his own.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he see's George thrust his sword into Eret's stomach.</p><p>He screams, breaking away from Callahan before the man can process it and runs.</p><p>Eret drops to his knees as George pulls the sword out.</p><p>Fundy shoves George away and his knees hit the ground as Eret falls.</p><p>He pulls the man into his lap and presses his hands over the wound in a desperate atrempt to stop the bleeding.</p><p>He distantly registers that he's crying when Eret's hand comes to rest gently on his face.</p><p>"Hh... I.. I'm sorry." The man breaths. "m'srry I couldn' see 'Manburg to the end.."</p><p>Fundy holds him tighter. "You're not dying Eret, I wont let you die I promise."</p><p>Eret coughs, Fundy curls in on himself slightly, bent over his dying friend.</p><p>-</p><p>Wilbur hasn't quite registered whats happened.</p><p>Fundy is curled over Eret's body, his own shaking with sobs. George stands back, sword dripping with blood.</p><p>All fighting has stopped.</p><p>Wilbur stands by Dream in shock.</p><p>Sapnap, Tommy, and Tubbo come through the trees.</p><p>Tubbo cries ourt as his eyes land on Eret and Fundy.</p><p>Tommy seems to stop breathing.</p><p>Wilbur barely processes what he's doing by the time he has Dream in the exact same position Sapnap has Tubbo, sword against the blond's throat.</p><p>Sapnap and George freeze.</p><p>"Let Tubbo go." Wilbur commands sharply.</p><p>Sapnap's eyes narrow, but he begrudgingly does as he's told after meeting Goerge's eyes.</p><p>Tommy grabs Tubbo and pushes the boy behind him.</p><p>There's a long moment of silence, aside from Fundy's sobbing.</p><p>"So what now?" Dream asks airily.</p><p>Wilbur shifts, he didnt think that far ahead.</p><p>"We leave." Fundy states tensely.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere." George snarls. "This isn't finished."</p><p>Fundy inhales sharply.</p><p>Tommy stabs Sapnap in the back.</p><p>George screams.</p><p>"Nobody move!" Tommy commands sharply as Sapnap falls. "No one move. Here's the deal, we've both got our injured now, yeah? So we both stop fighting to tend to them, got it?"</p><p>George bares his teeth.</p><p>Dream nods as well as he can with a blade against his neck. "Reasonable enough." His voice is tense despite his calm demeanor. Wilbur lowers his sword.</p><p>Fundy pulls Eret into his arms and stands.</p><p>George loads his bow and shoots Tubbo before they can react.</p><p>Tommy shouts as Tubbo drops, he looks like he's about to tackle George.</p><p>"Men-" Wilbur steps forward quickly, lifting Tubbo into his arms as the boy coughs, curling in on himself. "We dont have time for more fighting, we need to get Eret and Tubbo help now. Please."</p><p>Tommy looks like he wants argue, but he quickly moves to Wilbur's side with nothing more than a dirty glance and George.</p><p>George and Dream rush to Sapnap as Fundy makes his way to Wilbur and Tommy.</p><p>They hurry back to L'Manburg as fast as they can.</p><p>-</p><p>Eret doesn't make it.</p><p>Tubbo clings to Wilbur and sobs, grief and guilt wracking through him as he shakes.</p><p>Wilbur has one arm wrapped around Tubbo and one around Tommy, and so does Fundy.</p><p>They all cry together, mourning the loss of their friend.</p><p>Tubbo doesn't stop crying as they dig a grave, he doesn't stop crying when they say their final goodbyes.</p><p>He doesn't stop crying when Niki comes to help them bury him. </p><p>He doesn't now how long it is until he stops crying, but he does now he stopped because he ran out of tears to cry.</p><p>He doesn't know how long they sit at Eret's grave, he doesn't know how many flowers Niki plants there.</p><p>He doesn't remember the words Wilbur had said, the speech he gave, all he can remember is feeling utterly awful.</p><p>If only they gave him up, Eret would still be here.</p><p>He says so to Tommy.</p><p>"Thats- thats ridiculous." Tommy says softly. Its weird, Tommy being quiet. "Eret chose to fight for you Tubbo, it's not your fault that George killed him."</p><p>Tubbo worms his way into Tommy's arms and cries again.</p><p>-</p><p>Dream opens the door, not even caring that he doesnt currently have his mask on. He's too tired.</p><p>Its Tommy. Of course it is.</p><p>The boy looks more tired than he's ever seen him.</p><p>"Dream." He says, quieter than Dream has ever heard him.</p><p>"Tommy."</p><p>"How.. how's Sapnap?" Theres a heavy undertone of guilt in his voice. Dream sighs.</p><p>He glances back to the kitchen, to George, hunched over the table. He hasn't stopped crying.</p><p>"Sapnap didn't make it."</p><p>Tommy winces. "Oh."</p><p>"What about Tubbo and Eret?" Dream shifts. </p><p>Tommy bites his lip. "Tubbo's alright but.. but Eret's gone."</p><p>Dream doesn't know how he feels about that.</p><p>"Ah.. what are you doing here?" </p><p>Tommy takes a deep breath. "Listen, im here to try and make a deal with you, okay? I'll give you," he pulls a disc out of his bag. "Cat for L'Manburg's freedom."</p><p>Dream blinks.</p><p>He thinks of George, crying at the table who doesn't deserve another heartbreak. </p><p>He thinks of Sapnap, buried in the backyard.</p><p>"Okay, I will grant you your independence in return for the disc."</p><p>Tommy's face lights up. "Are- are you serious?"</p><p>"Yes." Dream sighs. He cant take another heartbreak. </p><p>Tommy quickly hands the disc over with shaking hands. "Thank you." With that the boy turns on his heel and runs.</p><p>Dream turns and walks back into the house and sits at the table with George. He grabs the other mans hand, and they sit and grieve.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy, Fundy, and Tubbo all move in with Wilbur and Niki after the war.</p><p>Its nice, Tommy thinks, sharing a room with Tubbo.</p><p>It's nice knowing his friend is just on the other side of their small room, knowing if he needs him he'll be right there with him, safe and alive.</p><p>Despite seperate beds, they more often than not find themselves in the same one, so much so Wilbur is starting to get frustrated, complaining about how he should have just gotten them one big one instead of two separate ones.</p><p>If one of them has a nightmare the other is always there with soft words and comforting touches.</p><p>After spending night after night on gaurd, training themselves to wake up with any sound, prepared for a midnight attack its impossible not to wake each other up after a nightmare.</p><p>So they'll end up in the same bed, and sometimes Fundy, Wilbur, or Niki end up there two, and sometimes they all sleep in Wilbur and Niki's large bed, finding comfort in each other.</p><p>It's practical impossible to sneak downstairs for something to eat after how long they lived on edge. They're bound to wake someone up.</p><p>Aside from Niki, who didn't have to live in the same kind of constant fear they did. Fear of attack, fear for their lives.</p><p>Although she did have wake up from nightmares, and Tommy had more than once sat in the kitchen in the night after one of hers.</p><p>She dreamt of Will. Dreamt of him dying.</p><p>Tommy knows how scary that is.</p><p>He knows how scary that is when Tubbo climbs into his bed after Tommy awakes gasping and panting.</p><p>He's so grateful that his best friend is still alive.</p><p>But there still is, and will forever be something missing.</p><p>Eret.</p><p>He'll never hear Eret laugh or argue with Fundy again. He'll never see Eret and Tubbo coming home after a long day of mining, bursting with pride. He'll never be shocked by Eret's blank, white eyes again. He'll never have another late night talk with him. Eret is gone. Forever.</p><p>Niki tends to the flowers she planted at his grave.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo visit weekly.</p><p>Wilbur keeps the man's sunglasses in his room or hanging off the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Fundy visits twice every week, and talks, and talks. He puts a paper crown in front of the grave.</p><p>They all mourn. Tommy knows they'll never stop.</p><p>-</p><p>A year after they celebrate L'Manburg's independence.</p><p>A year later they mourn Eret's death.</p><p>They sit around the grave and laugh. They sit around the grave and cry.</p><p>They tell stories and reacount the war, they hug each other and cry together.</p><p>They wish Eret was still with them.</p><p>Tubbo apologizes for the millionth time. For everything. And for the millionth time they forgive him. </p><p>For the millionth time they huddle up together under the stars, and allow themselves to just be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOO LAST CHAPTER BABYYY THIS HURT TO WRITE OMG</p><p>I'm jk, there will be TWO alternate endings :) yEs im writing them for you guys not myself shut uP</p><p>I love eret to death this HURT</p><p>Haha I'd like you guys to know I killed of eret and sap because you guys kept being like "dont kill someone!" And "omg you're going to kill someone" so I went,, yes. I wanted to make you guys sad :)</p><p>Bleh fighting scenes awful.</p><p>Anwayz, please comment im exauhsted I stayed up late to get this chap out for you guys!!!! I spent so much time on it please let me know your thoughts!!! This is almost a 2k word long chap!!!! I'll go back and put tjings in italics later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. say goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hunt me down and say goodbye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo yelps, ducking under Sapnap's sword as the man swings at him.</p><p>He's separated from everyone else and utterly panicking. Sapnap is merciless, swinging with intent to kill, and Tubbo is <em>terrified.</em></p><p>He knows if something changes he won't make it out alive, he's no match for Sapnap, even if the man is injured.</p><p>Sapnap's sword strikes the tree above Tubbo's head, splintering the wood and sending bark flying. </p><p>Tubbo scrambles to get away while Sapnap pulls his sword back.</p><p>"You're no fun to fight." Sapnap sighs once his sword is free. "You just run and cry, but I guess I should have expected it from you."</p><p>"Its pretty pathetic." He continues, stepping closer to Tubbo. "You are pretty good at slipping away from me though, I'll give you that."</p><p>With shaking hands, Tubbo holds his sword out in front of himself as Sapnap continues to advance.</p><p>"But you won't get away this time. You've got no one to save you this time Tubbo!"</p><p>Sapnap swings his sword and Tubbo raises his own to meet it.</p><p>His arms buzz as his sword is knocked out of his hands. Sapnap laughs.</p><p>"Poor little Tubbo lost his sword!" He crows, backing the teen up against a tree. "Now he's all alone <em>and</em> defenseless!"</p><p>In one quick movement Sapnap's sword peirces into Tubbo's gut.</p><p>He gasps, not a gut wrenching scream or a cry, just a gasp as the blade pushes into him.</p><p>Sapnap twists the sword, malicious grin on his face. "This is looong overdue." </p><p>Tubbo whimpers, the pain racing through him is blinding. Tears blur his vision.</p><p>He desperately pushes at Sapnap's hands, mind muddled with panic. </p><p>Sapnap yanks the sword out, sending Tubbo tumbling to his knees and crying out in pain.</p><p>"Well, have a good last moment of life Tubbo. Glad I got to kill you." With that, Sapnap turns and walks away, sword dripping crimson.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy's mind is racing as he pushes himself through the trees.</p><p>Tubbo could be hurt.</p><p>He rushes through the trees without another thought in mind until he almost bumps into Sapnap.</p><p>The man is holding his sword, dripping with blood. Panic consumes Tommy further.</p><p>He steps back, drawing his sword.</p><p>Sapnap's mouth twitches. "I could go for another fight." He chrips. "But you couldn't. Your dear Tubbo needs your help." He waves his sword about a bit, blood flicking off it.</p><p>Tommy inhales sharply, bares his teeth, and pushes past Sapnap, further into the trees in search of his best friend.</p><p>He finds Tubbo curled up on the ground in a pile of blood. Tommy's heart sinks.</p><p>He drops to his knees, gently shaking the teens shoulder.</p><p>His eyes flicker open blearily, hazy and dull. "Tommy?.." he croaks as the taller boy pulls him into his lap. </p><p>"Yeah, its me Tubbo." He whisperes, pressing his hands down on Tubbo's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "You're gonna be okay." The wound isn't clean, its messy and bloody and gross. Tommy is terrified.</p><p>Tubbo coughs up blood, fingers loosely curling around Tommy's shirt. "I- I'm sca-ared Tommy.." </p><p>Tears fill his eyes. "I know. I know but you're going to be just fine, Tubbo, I promise. I won't let you die here?"</p><p>Tubbo lets out a weak sob.</p><p>"Tuh-Tommy. I love you. I-I love you s-so much."</p><p>"I know Tubbo." Tommy whispers feeling tears streak down his cheeks. He's gotta do something. He has.. he has to keep Tubbo alive.</p><p>"I dont- I duh-don' wanna die."</p><p>"You wont. I promise. I'm here now, so it'll be okay I promise. I've got you." He shifts Tubbo so the other boy is sitting on his lap, head resting on his shoulder. "You're alright."</p><p>Tubbo sniffles, head rolling to bury his face in Tommy's neck.</p><p>Tommy feels his heart breaking. Despite his attempts, Tubbo is still losing too much blood.</p><p>Tubbo gently reaches up to set a bloody hand on Tommy's cheek. "M'sorry." He mumbles, eyes flickering closed. "If i.. if i hadn' done e-everything I did this.. this would have ha-happened."</p><p>Tommy lets out a soft sob. "Its okay Tubbo. It's okay."</p><p>Tubbo shakes his head lightly. </p><p>With his other hand Tubbo gently pries Tommy's off his injury to hold it. Tommy doesn't protests.</p><p>He knows whats happening. He knows he wont be able to save Tubbo. But he doesn't want to believe it. </p><p>"Its okay Tubbo." He presses on the wound harder, feeling guilty when Tubbo whines. "Its okay."</p><p>Tubbo coughs again, Tommy feels blood splatter against his neck.</p><p>"Sss-sorry."</p><p>"Its okay."</p><p>Tubbo squeezes his hand. Tommy squeezes back.</p><p>"I'm so.. I-I'm so s-scared."</p><p>"Me too." Tommy mumbles, leaning down to rest his forehead on the top of Tubbo's head.</p><p>"I lo-ove you Tommy."</p><p>"I love you too Tubbo." Tommy sobs, rubbing the back of the teens hand with his thumb. </p><p>He feels Tubbo's eye lashes flutter against his neck. "Tell.. tell Will, Fundy, and E-Eret that I love them t-too, ple-ese?"</p><p>"Of course Tubbo. I know they love you too."</p><p>Tubbo lets out a soft sob.</p><p>He's not sure how long they sit there. He's not sure how many times they tell each other that they love each other, but Tubbo eventually goes still.</p><p>Tommy screams. He screams loud and auingushed as Tubbo's head falls away from him.</p><p>He curls over his best friend, sobs ripping through him.</p><p>It's not fair. It's not fair. Why Tubbo?</p><p>Carefully, he stands with the still body in his arms and begins to stumble his way back to the rest of them.</p><p>-</p><p>A blood curdling scream carries through the trees. </p><p>Wilbur freezes from underneath Dream, and the man scrambles off him, taking a tentive step closer to the direction of<br/>the be sound.</p><p>Wilbur gets up quickly, watching George take advantage of Eret's distraction to stab him in the back.</p><p>Wilbur watches the sword go all the way through him.</p><p>Fundy screams.</p><p>It feels like everything's going in slow motion, the world blurring around him as Sapnap steps out of the trees, eyes alight and sword coated in blood. </p><p>He wants to throw up. Fundy's curled around Eret.</p><p>His head is spinning.</p><p>He stumbles back. Something bad has happened where he cant see and Eret- Eret is injured.</p><p>Again, he asks himself why he dragged them all into this war.</p><p>All fighting has ceased, everyone seems to understand the sheer heaviness of this. Although they've been fighting for a while no one has died.</p><p>Eret may not be dead yet, but he's on that path very quickly.</p><p>He doesn't know how long it is until Tommy comes through the trees, eyes dull and coated with blood, carrying a limp Tubbo in his arms. It's not hard to see that the shortest isn't breathing.</p><p>Wilbur wails.</p><p>He cant, he can't lose two of them. That isn't fair.</p><p>Tommy meets his eyes, wide and wet.</p><p>Wilbur still doesn't move.</p><p>Sapnap has the audacity to laugh.</p><p>Tommy growls, setting Tubbo down and drawing his sword with speed no one expected, and plunge his sword into Sapnap's gut.</p><p>George cries out.</p><p>Tommy's quick to pick Tubbo back up and stumble his way over to Wilbur as George and Dream rush to Sapnap's side.</p><p>Fundy's sobbing is getting louder.</p><p>Wilbur thinks he's getting a headache.</p><p>"Will-" Tommy sobs, almost knocking into him. "He's dead Will- Sapnap killed him- he's- he's really gone."</p><p>Wilbur's heart shatters.</p><p>Its not fair.</p><p>Fundy's at his side with Eret before he's had the chance to process it. </p><p>"We're leaving." He says sharply, face tear streaked. "Right now. If we can get back home then maybe- maybe we can save him."</p><p>It doesn't take a genius to know Eret isn't breathing anymore.</p><p>Wilbur starts to sob.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy knows he's never going to feel whole again. Tubbo is gone, the reality hits him harshly as he stares down at the grave. Graves. Eret's gone too.</p><p>Tommy feels numb as he helps Niki plant flowers around them with shaking hands. Her face is puffy and wet. He's sure his looks the same.</p><p>None of them have spoken much, they're all processing. </p><p>He brushes his fingers over the name engraved in stone. His chest aches.</p><p>-</p><p>Fundy and Tommy move in with Niki and Wilbur.</p><p>Despite having his own room, Tommy more often than not finds himself in Wilbur and Niki's, sandwiched between the two of them. If either of them take issue with that neither say a word. Tommy is grateful for it.</p><p>Fundy finds himself in the bed too, at least a couple times a week. </p><p>Tommy doesn't often leave Wilbur's side, feeling oddly empty without another presence nearby. Wilbur doesn't mind. Niki tells him that Wilbur actually likes it.</p><p>He gives up Cat to Dream in return for independence. </p><p>He avoids Dream and George like the plague. He feels bad for killing Sapnap, and he doesn't want to face the people who tormented them for months.</p><p>Everyone else agrees.</p><p>They watch movies on Saturdays, curled up on the couch in the living room, giving themselves time to relax.</p><p>They watch Tubbo's favorite movie every other month, and Eret's the month they dont.</p><p>They always cry.</p><p>-</p><p>A year later they mourn their friends death.</p><p>They half-heartedly celebrate independence, but most of the day, and night, is spent grieving.</p><p>Tommy spends his day by Tubbo's grave until the others arrive later.</p><p>They cry and share stories about their fallen.</p><p>They watch the stars, they wonder if Eret and Tubbo are looking down on them now. Watching.</p><p>Tommy wonders if Tubbo is proud of him.</p><p>They lay under the stars, curled around each other, and drift away into sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHA NOW THERES 3 DEAD BITCHES.</p><p>Sorry guys,,,, I promise you, I p r o m i s e the next ending will be happier. But i do hope you guys cried :)</p><p>DID YA'LL WATCH MCC TODAY???? GREEN GAURDIANS FUCKIN KILLED IT! ERET SUPREMACY!!!! It was a struggle deciding between Tubbo and Eret, they're both fighting for first place in my heart. I ended up just switching between em JWJDJWN. Tubbo fuckin killed it too, he was great. What did you guys think? Who were you voting for?</p><p>Aha, anywayzzzz, gimme them thoughts!!! They keep me going :) !!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hold me in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hunt me down and hold me in your arms</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of swords fill the air as Tubbo scrambles to block Sapnap's blows.</p><p>A missed block and Sapnap's sword pierces through his thigh. Tubbo yelps, stumbling back as the man pulls his sword away.</p><p>Mind racing, Tubbo ducks away, and racing off in the general direction of where he came from. Or, at least he hopes it is.</p><p>He hears Sapnap's thudding footsteps behind him. It only pushes him to run faster.</p><p>Trees blur, he hears himself wheezing as Sapnap calls for him. </p><p>His mind is muddled with a desperate, prey like need to get away, to get with the others. </p><p>If he's prey Sapnap is surely a much bigger predator.</p><p>His foot catches on a root, sending him pitching forward. His wrist gets crushed under his chest.</p><p>Sapnap pounces as Tubbo rolls over.</p><p>"You're slippery." He purrs, hands pressing down on the boys shoulder, one knee resting on his gut.</p><p>Tubbo squirms, attempting to worm away, heart thundering. If he can't get away again Sapnap will kill him. He's not ready to die.</p><p>He's not ready to die, not without seeing his family one last time.</p><p>Sapnap's knee digs painfully into his stomach. "Stop moving." </p><p>Tubbo gasps, but tuns his head and <em>bites</em> Sapnap's hand and wrist as hard as he can.</p><p>Sapnap shrieks, and pushes himself up and off of Tubbo, knee grinding into the teens gut as all wait is shifting to it for a moment.</p><p>Tubbo wheezes in pain, but forces himself to his feet and takes off again. He hopes, desperately, that he's close to everyone else. He doesnt know how much longer he can outrun Sapnap for.</p><p>He's stumbling as he runs, but eventually he breaks through the trees into the clearing, falling as he did so.</p><p>He meets Tommy's wide eyes just before his face is pushed into the ground. </p><p>"God- why does it take so long to just kill you?" Sapnap hisses, hand atop of the teens head. </p><p>Tubbo's only given a moment of panic when the weight is pushed off him with a yelp.</p><p>He lifts his head to see Tommy and Sapnap wrestling on the ground, swords discarded.</p><p>"You keep away from him!" Tommy hisses, using his superior height to his advantage.</p><p>Dream is quick to step in, breaking away from Wilbur and yanking Tommy off of Sapnap.</p><p>Wilbur tugs Tommy from Dream's hold as Tubbo gets up, wincing as he has to, once again, put weight on his thighs.</p><p>Tommy breaks away from Will and hurries over to his friend, thoroughly checking him over while Dream helps Sapnap up.</p><p>"That fucker bit me." The dark haired man sneers. Tubbo winces.</p><p>Tommy's eyes light up. "Tubbo you <em>bit</em> him?"</p><p>Tubbo glances between Sapnap and Tommy. "Yeah-"</p><p>Tommy laughs.</p><p>Eret cries out somewhere behind them.</p><p>Tommy gently grips Tubbo's arm and they both turn around.</p><p>Fundy's slamming his shoulder into George's gut, knocking the man away from Eret, who's on the ground.</p><p>Both teens take off, pushing past George and Fundy to drop by Eret's side.</p><p>He's bleeding from his general hip area. Tubbo winces, pressing his hand down on the mans hip, pushing his own injury to the back of his mind for the moment, despite the pain lacing through it and the blood soaking his pants.</p><p>He glances around.</p><p>George, Dream, and Sapnap stand a little ways away, Punz is nursing a bloody nose, and Callahan is standing by, watching them silently.</p><p>Wilbur and Fundy drop down with them. "We're leaving." The president says tensely.</p><p>Tubbo nods, moving his hands as Fundy picks up Eret.</p><p>They leave without another word. In all honesty, Tubbo is suprised they're being let go so easily.</p><p>He stumbles, head spinning due to the amount of blood he's lost, and Tommy gently grabs his arm again, allowing him to lean against him as they walk.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy comes back beaming. </p><p>His eyes are alight as he excitedly tells them that he got them independence.</p><p>"You- you what?" Wilbur grips his shoulders, eyes wide. "How did you manage to pull that off?"</p><p>Tommy gives him a wonky smile. "I gave him Cat."</p><p>Fundy blows out a soft breath. "So he has both your discs now?"</p><p>Wilbur pulls Tommy in for a tight hug after the teen nods.</p><p>Tubbo sits up on his bed.</p><p>Tommy meets his eyes and gives him a lopsided smile.</p><p>Tubby feels lighter than he has in quite a while. They won't be attacked anymore, he wont be chased around by Sapnap, he doesn't have to worry about his family getting hurt.</p><p>He wants to cry.</p><p>Tommy's in front of him before he realizes it.</p><p>"Its over." He says breathily. "We dont have to live in fear anymore."</p><p>Tubbo pitches forward and buries his face in his friends chest. </p><p>Tommy gently wraps his arms around the shorter boy.</p><p>Another pair of arms wrap around them. And then another, and another. Tubbo takes comfort in his families arms, melting in their embrace.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be out of bed yet." Fundy says. </p><p>Eret laughs.</p><p>-</p><p>Wilbur frames their independence. </p><p>-</p><p>They all move in with Niki and Wilbur.</p><p>It's nice, spending breakfast and dinner together, waking up to each other to ground them from nightmares.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo share a room, and despite separate beds they often find themselves in the same one.</p><p>Eventually they push the beds together.</p><p>They all find themselves in Niki and Wilbur's bedroom on Saturdays. It's become an unspoken tradition.</p><p>They watch movies every other Friday. Eret and Tubbo start a garden.</p><p>Tommy occasionally helps with it, but he's more content to watch.</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy become attached at the hip, it becomes a rare sight to see either of them alone.</p><p>And often times they accompany Will, sticking with him whenever they can.</p><p>Tubbo sometimes even manages to convince Tommy to go flower picking with Niki.</p><p>They all avoid the Dream team, Tubbo especially, Tubbo especially when it comes to Sapnap.</p><p>But they're starting to heal, and move on, despite the scars and waking nightmares. Theyre getting better.</p><p>Tubbo knows its never going to go away. Trauma doesn't just go away, war doesn't just disappear despite being over. But it'll get better as long as he has his family with him. It'll get better.</p><p>-</p><p>They celebrate independence a year later.</p><p>They smile and laugh, they relish in the fact that they're all here despite the odds, despite multiple near death expirences.</p><p>Niki and Tubbo bake for them.</p><p>They curl up together on the grass of L'Manburg, watching the stars and sharing soft stories.</p><p>At some point, Tubbo falls asleep, curled in between Tommy and Eret. </p><p>He lets himself be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DREAM 10 MILL LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>anways, this is officially the end of sickly sweet honey!!!! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'd like you to know that this is my first EVER finished multi chapter work in my, what, 5-6 years of writing and posting my works? Yeah, big fuckin accomplishment for me. And I uploaded pretty consistently too!! I'm proud of myself.</p><p>ALSO AT THE TIME IM POSTING THIS, THIS FIC IS 4TH HIGHEST IN KUDOS UNDER JUST THE TUBBO TAG, THATS INSANE</p><p>But anyways, thank you guys so so SO much for reading this, commenting, and giving kudos. It's been so amazing, I care for you guys so so much already, I'm gonna miss looking forward to the comments on this fic. Gimme your thoughts one last time, yeah? I love you guys.</p><p>I might cry.</p><p>(Put this back on anon for my own sanity)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>